twilightsagafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Bella Swan and Jacob Black/@comment-99.115.168.197-20130525210206
MEYER’S TAKE ON TRUE ROMANTIC LOVE Part Three My plethora of thoughts makes this a difficult task, so I will state two for now and perhaps add more later. Firstly, Meyer’s statement is discursive. Meyer is vague enough that nothing relevant is actually being said. She is relying on readers’ assumptions rather than being precise. Do we not all lack self-knowledge on one level or another? Here she attaches it to an implication that Bella pursued Jacob’s friendship due to this ‘flaw’. Then says she would not had done this if she’d known how much more than friendship it was. She does not specify if it was more than friendship for Bella or for Jacob. Or both. Then she sets another vague criteria for what is acceptable in a relationship. This does not read as if she is speaking about her characters but about relationships in reality. After that ambiguity, we are told that this is all due to Bella’s ignorance of her ‘self’ and had she only had known she would have spared everyone heartbreak. (Again we are left to guess whose heartbreak). Being I do find this paragraph convoluted, let me just make a general comment that I hope works. What did Bella do here that crossed a line that she did not do in twilight? Did she flirt purposefully with Jacob? Yes. And though I know she did not have a boyfriend yet, she still did this. Did Bella tell Edward she flirted with Jacob? Yes. Did he get upset over that? No. Does Bella pick on his interest in her? Yes. Did she and Jacob become friends thereafter? Yes. Even with her having flirted intentionally...know she had done this....knew he liked her...and he knew she was unavilable? Yes. Does the book suggest she and Jacob still spent time together as friends? Yes. are we told he loved her? Yes. Did she count him as a friend? Yes. Was she able to differentiate what would be crossing the line of friendship? (You know self-knowledge) Yes. Was Jacob aware she had a boyfriend? Yes. Did he see them together? Yes. Did he see them being intimate with one another? Yes. Did it stop him from going to her prom to see her? No. Did it stop him from dancing with her? No. Did Bella mind? No. Did Edward let it bother him for long? No. Did Edward tell Bella she was not to see Jacob? No. Now let us fast forward to breaking dawn. Are Bella and Jacob still hanging out together? Yes. See my problem? Meyer allowed Bella to be friends with Jacob in twilight having behaved as she did in that book with Jacob and Edward and it was fine. Bella is allowed in breaking dawn to hang out with Jacob and it is fine. Why? Are you going to say because Jacob is in love with Nessie? If so, does that not create a double standard from Meyer who said here you do not give up your friends when you are in love but you do give up your romantic interests? So they can still love each other and be together once Jacob is in love because somehow in Meyer’s mind, when Jacob has found love with a new person, then it is fine for him to spend time with Bella. So Jacob can be with Bella when he finds a romantic love but Bella can not be with Jacob when she has an already established romantic love. Does any one see my point? Bella was allowed the friendship with Jacob in twilight and then she is supposedly wrong for keeping that friendship only to be right in having it again in breaking dawn. Jacob faces Bella’s same situations of love in reverse, but it is now acceptable for Jacob when he would spend time with Bella but unacceptable when it was Bella.